The present invention relates to a device for attaching a load to a cable or any other elongate element.
There is a known device for attaching a load to a cable, which comprises two coaxial wheels having star-shaped branches, and a shoe which is mounted on the tops of the branches of the wheels, in such a way that these can rotate relative to the shoe. In the coupled position, the cable tensioned between two fastening points extends between the wheels and underneath the shoe, in such a way that the device is shiftable along the cable as a result of the sliding of the shoe on the latter. This known device is designed so as to be capable of crossing suspension rings carrying the cable between its fastening points. When the device meets a ring during its shifting movement along the cable, part of the ring engages between two respective branches of the wheels and causes these to rotate relative to the shoe which then passes through this ring.
This known device nevertheless has one disadvantage. In fact, at least one of the ends of the tensioned cable has to be secured by means of a special Y-shaped piece making it possible to couple or uncouple the device and the cable at the end of the latter, this coupling or uncoupling operation being carried out in the same way as that allowing a ring to be crossed.
The subject of the present invention is an improvement to the abovementioned attaching device, so that it can be coupled to or uncoupled from the cable at any location along the latter.